The Lion, the Witch and the Scarecrow
by watermelon854
Summary: Hermione Granger is trying to convince her professor to play a part in an important Hogwart's play.


**The Lion, The Witch and The Scarecrow**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, just like house elves and JK Rowling's ingenious mind. I hope you enjoy this anyways!

"I will not participate in such a ridiculous activity, Miss Granger," Severus Snape, professor and potions master extraordinaire sneered at the 7th year Know-It-All who stood in front of his desk kindly disturbing him from marking his third year essays.

"But sir, it is essential that we find someone to play the Tin Man in the Wizard of Oz production the 7th years are putting together and it is for Hogwart's first musical play ever!" Hermione huffed. "Since George and Fred no longer attend Hogwarts, you are the only person left tall enough to fit into the costume. This was the Headmaster's idea for you to participate." Just then, the girl paused to take a gulp and continued. " Professor Dumbledore said that you owe him for taking his entire bag of lemon drops and throwing them into the lake," she finished quickly, dropping her gaze so that she wouldn't be seen smirking at the notion of a black-clad giant bat throwing yellow candies everywhere in a manic rage.

_Funny,_ Hermione mused, _it suits him._

Regarding his most annoying student in the iciest of voices, Professor Snape replied "Miss Granger, I have seen this play before, and yes, I am aware of Muggle entertainment, and I realize that I will have to wear an atrocious costume made of tin," he hissed.

"Yes, sir." _Don't make eye contact! Don't make eye contact!_ Hermione chanted in her mind while suppressing a snicker.

Snape continued his speech. "And I must wear stage make-up…"

"Yes, sir." _Oh Gods, I could see him now skipping around in that ridiculous costume singing "We're off to the see the wizard!" _Hermione thought all the while, her professor still practically ranting a storm about being in the play.

"…prance, dance and otherwise lose all dignity and the dark, mysterious, cankered reputation that I have so rightfully earned here at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding world?" Snape spoke as if the world has indeed frozen over and Hermione Granger stood in the office of the devil himself. Rather scary, really.

"Yes sir, but-" _Really, sir. It's just a play. No need to be a drama king about it. Maybe the Sorting Hat should have casted him as the White Witch instead. The giant sparkling ball gown would have gone well with his shiny, greasy hair. Concentrate, Hermione. I wonder if he can read minds? _

"…and I suppose those two dunderheads will be in the play, no doubt? Let me make a guess: Weasley will make a fine cowardly lion, especially with all that red hair mucking about. And what of Potter? I am certain that the role of the scarecrow in constant search of his brain wouldn't be too much of an artistic stretch, now would it, Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir on the roles, but-"she was starting to get frustrated. This man just won't let her get two words in!

Snape continued as he regarded his student once more with more than a glance. "And prey tell, who will you be playing? The virginalistic, ruby-encrusted, pigtail flouncing, dog carting day-dreamer with no other ambitions than to go and run home to Auntie May, whom I guess will be played by Minerva, no doubt?" Snape inquired, leaning forward ever-so-slightly to see her become increasingly agitated and fidgety. _A little bit feisty now, isn't she?_ He mused.

Shifting on both balls of her sensible, black Mary Janes, Hermione leaned forward a bit and lifted her head to meet the gaze of her professor.

Brown eyes to black shone with pure delight and a bit of fire.

"Actually sir," Hermione countered "it's Lavender Brown who has the role of Dorothy. I, on the other hand, have been selected to play the part of the Wicked Witch of the West." With a wink and a click of her heels, Hermione Granger walked out of Snape's office cackling a rather comparable impression of the fictitious witch while Snape could only watch her saunter away with a mass of curly brown hair trailing around the corner. He could only smirk picturing her sporting an all black robe ensemble with a large, point black hat and very high, pointed black heels.

"I think this Tin Man's just found his heart." Snape spoke out loud before starting to hum one of those ridiculous songs while continuing to mark the essays.

"I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz…"


End file.
